


Possession

by orphan_account



Category: Lost
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard gets caught watching Jacob in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

By the time he’s approaching the waterfall lagoon, deep in the jungle, Richard is parched and exhausted from hours of gathering fruit for himself and for Jacob. It’s as good a place to stop as any, and he needs a drink. However, when he gets out of the bushes to where the moss is flat and the ground is clear around the water’s edge, what he sees stops him in his tracks.

Jacob is in the water, with his bare back to Richard.

Despite the fact that his job is supposed to be helping people, Jacob hasn’t yet brought anyone else to the island in the three years since Richard arrived. There’s only the two of them on this island but it still manages to feel claustrophobic sometimes. Times like now, when Jacob is wading to the shore, completely naked after his bath and Richard finds himself unable to move away or look elsewhere. The vastness of the island has shrunk to a tiny circle of which Jacob is the center. The feelings Richard has been trying so hard to repress finally overpower him, and Richard is frozen, choking with lust.

Despite living together in the statue all this time, Richard has never seen Jacob like this before. His body is different from how it looks in the dreams Richard wishes he didn’t constantly have. His back is more muscular, and the lines of his legs are more defined than he’d expected. He looks less like the vengeful devil who pushed Richard under the water at their first meeting, and more like the epitome of angelic perfection that Richard has come to see him as. He hates himself for sullying such a being with impure thoughts. Richard has always thought of Jacob as perfect, and that ought to mean sexless.

However, Richard’s assumptions are soon shaken. He’s shocked to see Jacob sit down with his back against a rock and take himself in hand. Jacob closes his eyes and begins stroking, slowly and softly, to a rhythm that seems as practiced and habitual as the one Richard employs on the days when he goes for a bath and tries to think about Isabella instead of Jacob. The sight of Jacob so relaxed and sensual, playing out one of Richard’s guilty fantasies, is too much, and soon Richard is struggling not to touch himself in time. He resists, closing his eyes so he doesn't have to watch. All of his concentration goes to his groin as he tries to will the erection and the images of Jacob away.

But then he feels a pressure on his cock, and he wonders if somehow he has failed and his hands have moved of their own accord. Opening his eyes, he sees his two hands still clenching the tree branch he’s been holding while a third hand massages him through his thin linen trousers. Richard opens his mouth to scream, but another hand quickly covers his mouth to muzzle him, and strong arms and legs trap him in place.

Much as Richard has tried to forget, there is a third person on this island… depending on how one defines ‘person’. He was the beginning of Richard’s troubles, and now, after a long absence, he’s returned at yet another moment of weakness. The arms that hold him are just as strong and strangely tender as when they lifted him out of the ship. Part of Richard had sensed what the man had wanted that day, but he has since explained his near-response away as being due to sickness, desperation, and dehydration. But now Richard cannot ignore the man’s desire to possess him, nor the part of himself that wouldn’t have protested, and which, even now, almost welcomes the embrace.

Richard struggles, but only because he knows he should, not because he wants to. There had been something between them that day, much as Richard would prefer to deny it, and much as his feelings have been fully transferred since then. But beyond that, the hand caressing his cock is so soothing, and he hates himself for wishing that it would unbutton him and slip inside for more direct contact. No one has touched him like this in so long (Jacob’s constant pats and shoulder rubs only serve to frustrate), and it’s relieving the tension that watching Jacob is increasing.

“Our little Ricardo isn’t quite as pure as we’d thought,” that smooth voice whispers in his ear, so close that the minuscule hairs tingle.

Richard gnashes his teeth behind the fingers that keep him quiet, while the palm strokes his cheek possessively. He feels as though he’s going to burst, trapped by one powerful being as he watches another. He can feel a growing hardness pressing into the small of his back.

“It isn’t too late, Richard. Come with me. I could give you so much, more than Jacob ever will.” To illustrate his point, he deftly unties the knot in Richard’s trousers and slips his hand inside, just as Richard has been needing someone--- _anyone_ \---to do for so long. He all but convulses as the hand takes hold of his aching cock, squeezing it with impossible familiarity.

“Have you ever told him?” the man asks. “You haven’t, have you? Jacob is blind, to more than you’ll ever understand. He’ll never know how you want him unless you tell him. What are you afraid of?”

Richard stifles a whimper as he feels himself being stroked in time with the way Jacob is touching himself. He’s afraid of so much. Afraid of death, afraid of life, afraid of the entity that has him trapped and pleasured, afraid that he likes this more than he should, afraid of what Jacob will think if he happens to turn his head and see them like this. The man in black doesn’t even have to cover Richard’s mouth anymore: they both know that Richard won’t make a sound. So instead, he uses that hand to push Richard’s trousers down so that they pool around his ankles. Richard finally capitulates, letting his weight sink back against his companion. His knees tremble as he feels his orgasm building low in his stomach, and, over yonder, he watches as Jacob’s head also falls back in similar preparation.

The whisper drops to an even more menacingly low decibel. “You were mine first, Ricardo. You’ll be mine again. In fact…” he rasps as Richard’s vision whites out and the strength of his own orgasm prevents him from seeing Jacob’s. It’s been too long, and Richard comes hard, in almost painful spurts all over his captor’s large, bony hands. It takes all of his self-control not to shout.

“In fact,” the man continues, as he releases Richard, who falls to the ground in a weak pile, “I think you are mine right now.”

There’s a puff of smoke and he’s gone.


End file.
